This invention is a composition of matter comprising an alkyl- or aryl mercaptan, an amine or amine mixtures and a polyalkylene glycol or ether thereof. More particularly, it is a composition useful for the dissolution of sulfur, particularly in sour production wells and comprises a major amount of an alkyl- and/or aryl mercaptan, a catalytic amount of a specified amine or amine mixture, and an activating amount of a polyalkylene glycol or ether thereof, hereinafter both referred to as a polyalkylene glycol. The invention also includes the process of using said composition downhole in sour gas or oil producing wells and in other conduits for transfer of sulfur-containing liquids.
In the processing of sour production wells, sulfur may form deposits that can plug the well and cause the reduction or cessation of production. It is known to employ various solvent materials such as carbon disulfide, aqueous alkylamines, dialkyl disulfides, sodium hydrosulfide and such solvents catalyzed with amines and mercaptan-amine combinations to improve sulfur uptake.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,625 to Olin discloses the process for sulfurizing organic compounds including alkyl and aryl mercaptans in the presence of an amine catalyst to provide products useful as E.P. lubricants and rubber accelerators.
The use of various polyalkylene glycols, Crown ethers and other complexing agents to enhance the rates of various chemical reactions is known. Use of these compounds or agents in mixed phase systems is referred to as phase transfer catalysis.